Insanity
by Akianess
Summary: ' I like your life... i think i will TAKE IT! ' Hi, my name is Lilith. I'm what you would call 'insane', will you listen to my story? - Jeff the killer love story
1. Biography

Biography

Name: Lilith

Age: 15 years old

Appearance: Long glossy blonde hair, dark purple eyes, slender figure.

Personality: Insane, funny, dangerous, generous, loveable, cute and a bit of a liar.

Relationships: - Jeff – She's in love with him,

Slender man – Is like a father to her,

Eyeless Jack – They are almost like best friends and she gives him the kidneys from her victims,

Smiley – Is the only dog she likes (she loves cats)

Masky and Hoodie – They are friendly towards her,

Jane the Killer - They are rivals for Jeff's attention.

Weapon: Two blades (Alice madness returns style)

''I like your life… I think I will TAKE IT!''


	2. Chapter 1: Bloodshed

Insanity

Chapter 1: Bloodshed

Lilith's was at school by herself during those 15 minutes breaks, listening to music and thinking about how much her life changed since she was ten.

In her family, only her mother and her sister truly loved her, her father was a fake and hypocrite and played her like a doll. She hates him, she's glad she woke up to reality soon before she became a monster like him and now, she doesn't care if no one cares about her, as long as he has her mother and her sister.

Right now, she is eleven… little did she know that her life would change again for worst.

Lilith's P.O.V.

I came back home from school and I was feeling really tired from dealing with bullies and stupid people.

'' Hi mom! '' I went to give my mom a hug and she hugged me back and gave me a kiss.

''Hi Lith'' I hear my big sister say.

'' Hi Ren, feeling fine today? ''

'' Yeah, how was your day? ''

''The same shitty thing… I'm so hungry. ''

I went to the kitchen, opened the fridge and took a piece of cookie cake I baked and went upstairs to my room. I happily ate my cake and began to chat with my online friends on skype.

After some time I felt like reading some creepy pasta, I've heard about Slender man, Eyeless Jack, Masky and Hoodie and whatsoever, It was late and I felt really sleepy, so I went to bed.

While I was lying on my bed, I thought about what my mom said to me 6 months ago.

~Flashback~ no one's P.O.V.

Lilith was having fun with her mother at the mall; they have seen a movie, bought many pretty things… She felt like she had a mother, something she never felt in her life. Her father was the one always with her, she didn't spent much time with her mother, but now it was different.

When they were getting out of the elevator Lilith said something to her mother that almost burst into tears.

''Mom, I didn't know you were like this, you are so fun to be with and… I want to get to know you better.'' After listening to this, Lilith's mother fell to her knees, crying and hugged her.

'' You will! We will try to be a true family again, you me and Ren, I love you Lilith! ''

'' Don't cry mom, I like it so much better when you're smiling. '' Lilith said with a smile.

Her mother nodded and smiled and both of them went home holding each other's hand.

~End Flashback~ Lilith's P.O.V.

I'm scared… What if my dad comes back? His reaction wasn't fine when the divorce was finalized; he said he would kill us all! Well, without him, my mom and Ren can be happy with me.

My dad rejected Ren as her daughter; he would beat her up, saying that he wished she wouldn't have been born and then because of that she would beat me, to take out her hate and frustration on the daughter he 'loved' more. That's why I used to hate Ren, because I didn't understand why would she hit me, when I did nothing wrong.

At that thought I fell asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night because I heard my mother scream.

''MOM!'' I went downstairs and see Ren's lifeless body, surrounded by a slop of her own blood.

I was shocked… I couldn't move. That frightful scene was too much, but I quickly snapped out of it and went looking for my mom.

'' Lilith! Run to the living room! '' I did just like she told me to, having her right behind me.

'' M-m-mom, Ren is d-d-d-dead! ''

'' I know, but don't worry I will protect you! '' My mother gave me a reassuring smile and we hid inside a closet. I heard footsteps entering the living room and a voice spoke, sending shivers down my spine. It's him, he actually came back to kill us!

'' Oh honey, let's not awake our children~'' My heartbeat became faster, whenever he walked close to the place where my mom and I were hidden. When we thought he went away, we got out of the closet but dad hid himself on the other side of the closet and grabbed my mom by the hair.

I had a pocket knife with me and stabbed his arm, he let go of mom's hair and threw me to a glass closet where we keep glasses and fancy stuff in and the glass shattered on top of me leaving me almost losing consciousness.

'' Well, well, well, if it isn't my dear daughter, did you came to play us? I glared at him.

He had machete with him and he was coming for me, I closed my eyes preparing myself for the finishing blow, out of nowhere my mom tried to stab him, but dad was too fast and hit my mom's head with his machete leaving her on the floor bleeding but she still wasn't unconscious.

'' You still won't give up, uh? That's one of the things I hated about you, you were always so stubborn.'' My dad grabbed mom by her hair again, I couldn't do anything, my body felt so numb.

''Well dear, say goodbye to our daughter, it's last time you are going to see her! '' Dad forced my mom to look at me, she moved her lips and talked like a whisper.

'' I – love-you, Lilith. '' As my mother said her last words my dad cuts her head off.

I look, shocked… I've lost everything today, but not my life!

'' Now, we can play together honey~? '' When dad was getting closer to me, I used my last strengths and ran away upstairs.

''You want to play hide and seek?! Aren't you kind of old for that?! '' I didn't answer.

''Well suit yourself.''

I was hidden under my bed, I didn't hear anyone in this room or outside during some long 20 minutes, so I carefully step outside thinking nobody would hear me but I was wrong. My dad was right in front of me blocking the was so I stepped back but I felt someone grabbing me from behind, I smelled a bittersweet scent and fell into a deadly slumber.

I hope you guys liked this chapter ^^

Please R&R will be appreciated :3


	3. Chapter 2: Broken

Warning: This chapter contains a horrible written rape scene. (* this thingy appears when she's thinking)

Chapter 2: Broken

Lilith's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes my body felt a bit numb and it was cold…

After some minutes, I felt no longer dazed and everything around me was clearer. I looked around and realized I was no longer home.

*Where am I? * I thought, panicking. I was inside a giant cage with long chains around my wrists that were stuck on the wall behind me.

I looked through the cage bars and fell to my knees. There were other cages and every single one of them had women with ripped cloths… hell, even naked!

Suddenly the memories of last night ran inside my head and tears started filling my eyes but I stopped myself from crying.

*Mom… Sis… I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything to save you, but I promise I will avenge you. * I thought sadly.

Two men in black walked towards my cage and I felt myself drenched in cold sweat.

'' Where am I? What are you going to do with me?! '' I pleaded.

'' You belong to us cutie. '' One of them answered.

'' What do you mean by 'belong'? ''

'' Your father sold you to us. '' They were grinning. This made me so nervous I almost puked. The men entered my cage and I took 3 steps back.

'' What are you going to do to me? '' I said shivering.

'' Don't worry honey, we won't hurt you… much! '' As they said that, one of them grabs my arms and pins me down on the floor, making me unable to move, while the other men goes on top of me and rips my shirt off, showing my bra.

'' What a cute underwear you have, but I prefer my girls without it. ''

As he said that he ripped my bra and started to aggressively fondling my breasts.

'' S-s-stop it! Stop touching me! '' Terrified I kept screaming so loud it could wake a dead man.

'' Let's see if we can change that attitude. '' The man that kept me on the floor unable to move was hurting me from the strength he was making, the other guy suddenly puts his hand inside my pants and starts fingering me.

'' AH! '' I gasped. '' Stop, take your hand out of there! '' I shouted, feeling humiliated.

'' Don't pretend you don't like it; your juices are flowing down here. '' He said, showing his two fingers with a weird slime in them. ''

'' T-t-that's not true! '' I said, stuttering.

'' Hey dude, change her position… time for the main course darlin'! ''

The man who was holding me got me up, while the other guy took off his pants and underwear, leaving his cock hanging around. The other man grips me harder, so the other one could take my panties and my skirt off.

After taking that, the man sat down and I looked in terror at his boner. *His cock is so big… abnormally big! How is that going to fit?! *

'' No, no, no! It won't fit! ''

'' Shut up and sit! You aren't allowed to talk back, now sit here before my friend blows your head! '' I look over, watching my head with a gun pointed at.

I do as he says but, as it entered in me, it hurt, it was too big!

I whimpered in pain.

'' If you can't do it, my friend will help you. '' He said grinning evilly. My face went pale. The other guy puts his hands on my shoulders and pushes me down making me being penetrated all the way in.

'' AAH! '' I screamed loudly in pain, I was bleeding so much and the pain was unbearable, that tears were falling like waterfalls.

The position changed, I was now on the floor with my ass up being fucked senseless. I screamed and cried in vain, they wouldn't stop. In that moment I just wanted to die.

When they got tired of me, they left. I was on the floor half naked, covered in cum and blood going down my legs… I felt hopeless, I've lost everything.

No one's P.O.V.

Lilith stopped caring about everything that happened to her. Why bother?

She had nothing left. Since that horrible night something in her mind began to crack until it shattered. She couldn't distinguish right from wrong anymore, her sanity was long gone.

I'm so sorry I kept taking so long to write this chapter but my grades are really bad and I need to study! ;A; But I promise to write as much as I can.

R&R I also posted this story on Quotev ^^


End file.
